shikadai himawari
by 11Unicornrainbow
Summary: a love story between Shikadai nara and himawari Uzumaki from boruto/naruto
1. Chapter 1

I know that the new boruto manga came out and the village is destroyed but that's not what I'm going to do just saying.

* * *

Its been six years since the chunin exams and boruto also Shikadai have been gone for six years boruto went with sasuke and Shikadai well lets just say he was now called the dark shadow of the hidden leaf

He became a rogue he ran away two months after the chunin exams which made everybody go looking for him but they never found him.

Now back to the story himawari who is 17 was in her room listening to music her appearance was well way different she was wearing black shorts also long black stockings with holes at the tip were her toes were. she was wearing a white shirt with a medium v neck that did not expose her breasts the shirt was plain white and had long sleeves witch had a thumb hole in each sleeve witch her thumb was in her hair was much longer it reached up to her bottom. Her bangs were the same but the sides of them reached to her waist.

she had her headphones plugged into her phone listening to music and her laptop was on her lap. She then heard a loud knock on the door she took her headphones of and put her laptop on her bed she opened her rooms door she was walking towards the door when Naruto came out of know wear and opened the door a injured man was there he quickly said " there is a creature in the forest just a mile away from the village."

Naruto then said "put every available ninja there" "yes sir" said the man witch then ran away then Naruto turned his head towards his 17 year old daughter saying "that includes u hima" his daughter answered "okay father" she picked up her dark grey shoes put them on and left. when she was out the house everybody was screaming and shouting himawari then said to herself "that chakra wear in the world do I know it from" them over the speakers she heard her father say "contact every available rogue and unrouged ninja that is outside the village and the other villages this is a level 20 beast witch is a strong as the 3 tails contact everyone.

"himawari then thought to herself every rogue". she then felt goosebumps then out of know were a huge grey lightning bolt was going to hit her when something or someone grabbed her by the waist and in a dark flash she was the hokage faces the thing that grabbed her was not a thing it was a he. Her blue eyes grew wide "who are u" she asked.

The 19 year old turned around he had median black hair like shikamaru but his hair was opened he had glowing light green eyes like temari his bangs covered his left eye so u could not see the left eye. his skin was a little tanner then himawari but everyone was tanner then himawari. himawari had rosy pale skin but the only 4 people that she new who had lighter skin then her was her mom, gaara, sai, and Inojin anyway the 19 year old man was wearing a grey cape like her uncle sasuke but well grey. he was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with gloves that did not cover his fingers well only half of them the gloves were also black but they had one white strip on each one he was wearing dark grey skinny jeans with holes on each one of his knees. Also there was chains connected from one pocket to the other on his jeans. the young Uzumaki then said sh Shikadai the 19 year old then smiled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Were have u been for the past six years!" himawari said in a very happy way. The 19 year old answered her "some were that u will never go to" he turned around saying "u ready to fight this thing hima". himawari walked up next to him saying "yup" "great" Shikadai said "because we need all the help we can get"

both teens jumped of the hokage faces. Himawari's bangs got out of her face underneath her bangs was something nobody thought she could get it was the medical ninjutsu seal she had gotten it when she was fifteen but anyways. himawari landed on a building while Shikadai landed on the ground then himawari looked down not seeing Shikadai. She thought to herself "he might have landed on the ground".

himawari then saw that the creature was being attacked by everyone then a low voice said from behind her"don't look over there look over here Uzumaki" himawari turned around seeing a man in a dark purple cloak. the man then stabbed himawari with a sword the next thing himawari heard was boruto shouting hima!

Then to Himawari's eyes everything went blurry then all the voices that were calling her name went faint everything then turned black to her eyes slowly her eyes closed her heartbeat got faster she then fell of the building. When all of a sudden Shikadai caught her.

three days later. Himawari was in the hospital she heard faint voices and noises the only thing she could make out of those voices was them saying it is a very powerful poison she has a 2 out of a 10 chance to live and 1 out of 10 chance she will end up in coma. the medical ninja was talking to Hinata, Sarada ,Boruto ,Inojin ,Chocho and Shikadai "okay doctor" sarada answered the medical ninja. The medical ninja said 4 people can go in now Shikadai said "I'll pass I don't like seeing somebody I care about in a hospital" chocho then said "I'll pass to" Hinata, Boruto, Sarada, and Inojin entered the room then chocho crossed her arms saying "Shikadai remember when we were kids and u told Inojin that u liked himawari" "how do u know about that" Shikadai said in a shocked way "I over heard u guys talking" she answered him his face went pale.

30 minutes later Shikadai found himself sleeping on the couch next to the hospital bed himawari was in but he was still sleeping in a way. Himawari slowly opened her eyes first everything was blurry but a few seconds later her eye sight was better next to her she saw Shikadai sleeping and boruto was sleeping on the floor and Inojin by the window she giggled a little she wanted to wake them up but they were to far away to reach and she did not want to scream.

There was someone near her who was Shikadai she touched his check with her pointy finger but he did not do wake up so she messed up his hair he then said with his eyes closed "who ever is touching me I will hurt u" hima answered "sorry shika I was just bored" he slowly opened his eyes and his green eyes started glowing as usual he turned around to face himawari ''your awake" he said with a smile himawari giggled "I guess I am"


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days later himawari was released from the hospital and just in time because it was the jounin exams in a couple of days also Shikadai had left the village.

himawari was home when this happened the Uzumaki family were eating breakfast when himawari asked about the jounin exams her dad got mad and said"i am not letting u take that test" but dad I" "u heard me hima your injured u can't u can wait to next year cant u". Himawari became angry and went to her room she got to her room and closed the door but then she saw that the window and she had an idea.

Quickly the Uzumaki took out her mission gear witch was a blue sweater that was a crop top she wore shinobi nets underneath the sweater and black high waisted shorts with black knee stockings and grey shinobi shoes she put the clothes on and left by climbing out the window.

When hinata entered the room she saw her daughter was not there and the window was open she quickly went to the dining room saying "Naruto himawari is not here "what are u talking about hinata she Is in her room" "she isn't" hinata answered her husband Naruto got up quickly searching all around the house then he finally said "I will send someone to go find her" hinata nodded and Naruto left the house to got to his office

It had been three days since himawari nobody had found her. Shikadai was in the east forest of shadows the most dangerous forest in the world the same forest himawari was in. He sensed her chakra witch made him go her direction when he caught up with her he grabbed her wrist t was raining very hard so she could not see him even when she activated her byakugan Shikadai then sensed other ninja's in that forest so he put his hand over Himawari's mouth so the could not hear her.

That was the last thing she remembered the next thing she knew was waking up in a cave with Shikadai's cloak put around her like a blanket. She looked around the cave seeing Shikadai sitting by a fire with three pictures in his hands. She got up with the cloak in her hand and walked towards him and she sat next to him she saw the pictures that he was holding one of them was a picture of her,boruto,sarada,inojin,chocho,mitsuki and Shikadai the day after the chunin exams. The other was her uncle shikamaru, her aunt temari and him and the final one was Shikadai with his uncles gaara and kankuro himawari smiled.

Himawari noticed that Shikadai was smiling to "know way" she said Shikadai looked at her and said "what is it" she giggled and said "I have never seen u smile like ever" he raised an eyebrow like his mother would do and said "your crazy". "Hey your so mean" she told him as she started tackling him.

he took her wrists into his hands and pinned her to the floor saying "if u want to get up apologize" "fine fine I'm sorry".he unpinned her and got up now saying in a serious way "I better get u to the village I bet your family is worried sick"

"Shikadai can u at least stay at the village please" "no I can't I don't think the hokage and my parents can forgive me" "are u kidding me shika your parents say that they would do anything for u to be with them and my dad said he wished that he had a army of u but that are not lazy" Shikadai started laughing for a couple of seconds then stopped to look at himawari and said with a sigh "maybe I could stay for a little while but know promises" "is that a yes then" said asked yes "it is a yes" "yay" himawari said as she started giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a sunny day the next morning Himawari and Shikadai were heading to the village.

"so what's it like being a rogue" himawari asked "none of your business" he answered "do u have any enemy's" she asked" its none of your business "he said in a annoyed matter "do u have any friends" "none of your business" "are u going to answer any of my questions Shikadai" "nope" he said still in an annoyed way

Shikadai stopped running he asked "do u hear that" "no I don't hear anything" then suddenly Shikadai grabbed himawari by her waist and threw both himself and the 17 year old of the tree suddenly himawari then heard the noise she activated her byakugan and saw that there were 7 hidden rain ninja but they left.

The teens then got up two there feet himawari turned to Shikadai seeing that his cloak was ripped and that he was bleeding "shika your arm its cut" he looked at his arm then at himawari and said "its fine I already have a lot of scars it does not annoy me" "fine will at least let me see how deep it is" fine" he answered her they sat down by a tree trunk himawari touched the side of the wound.

Shikadai bit his lip "that hurt" "fine then let me heal it" he stared at her twilight blue eyes "um Shikadai are u there" "um ya sorry" " u did not answer my question Shikadai" she asked him "yeah sure" he answered then himawari put her hands a couple inches away from his wound and green light started glowing from her hands to heal him. "There done" she said she put her head up to face him and for a couple of seconds there eyes locked quickly both teens jerked there heads done Shikadai seeing that the younger girl was blushing .

then he asked "hima what would u do if umm somebody that u have known for almost all your life umm u started liking that person like love like"

she answered him "I honestly don't know I have the same question to myself" he asked "her who is it I mean for u who is that person" "I can't tell u" she said with her face even more red.

Then she got up and said "we better get back to the village".

"um ya totally lets go" Shikadai said as he was getting up. 7 hours had past till they got to the village. The second they got at the village himawari rushed home. "Hello anyone home hello" she asked she walked into the living room seeing her mother knitting "your finally home sweetie" telling her daughter with kind eyes. She then said "mom I have a problem" "hmmm what is hima" himawari walked towards the couch and said "I think I like someone that I have known for a very long time"

"Its Shikadai isn't it" her mother asked "how did u know" hinata answered her daughter "your my daughter I looked at your father the same way u do to Shikadai" himawari blushed and felt butterflies in her stomach as she dug her face into her hands saying "I'm so dead" hinata answered her daughter saying "your not going to die hima just tell him how u feel" "but mom! what if he thinks I'm weird because of that" she shouted taking her face out of her hands "I'm sure he will not think that your weird I think he might think that your well lovable I heard him talking to chocho who knows he might like you" she said as she got up and left the room.

"okay I'm screwed" hima said to herself

Back at the nara house hold. There was a knock at the door shikamaru was talking to sasuke, naruto, choji, also Inojin hey were in the living room temari was in kitchen she said" I'll get it" she walked over by the door and unlocked the door then opened the door seeing a young man with a grey cloak and his cloaks hoodie was on she asked "who are you" the young man slowly took of his cloaks hoodie she gasped and hugged him she said "I missed u Shikadai" "I missed u to mom" 'temari who is it" shikamaru asked then a couple seconds later temari and her son who was much taller then her walked into the living room.

sasuke looked at the young name and said it can't be Shikamaru looked shocked and said "six years and now u come back but then again u did shatter sasuke and naruto's records so I'm proud" everybody laughed but naruto and sasuke the two said "hey your a terrible joker" Shikadai then said "ya long time know see u guys"


End file.
